


Wade Wilson: Exposing The Cheater

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen Has Cancer but Recovers, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen and Wade Wilson brotp, Eventual Barry Allen/Patty Spivot - Freeform, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by 50/50, Iris West Bashing, Iris is a bad girlfriend, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: AU/No Powers one shot in which Wade stands up for his cancer stricken best friend Barry, being a true friend, after they learn that the latter's supposedly loving girlfriend Iris has been cheating during this time. Not for West-Allen or Iris fans.





	Wade Wilson: Exposing The Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> While I’m a West-Allen shipper and don’t hate Iris, I’ve decided to write an anti West-Allen story for the fun of it and as a special gift for the anti West-Allen shippers and Iris haters here. Just me venturing outside of my preferences. Plus I wanted to do a rewrite of the scene from a movie entitled “50/50” in which a cancer stricken man’s best friend calls out the former’s girlfriend for cheating, and while the sick guy had cancer for that matter, being a true friend. I hope you’ll like it.

Barry was lying on the couch inside of the apartment he shared with his girlfriend Iris and his best friend, Wade Wilson, resting from the chemotherapy he’d received that afternoon. Being diagnosed with cancer had been a terrible shock to him and his loved ones and there were times when his body was wracked with pain, but he put on a brave face and soldiered through it.

Plus Wade did everything he could to support and be there for him, including reading books about cancer and doing thorough research on the subject in order to understand it, and plus the two best friends decided to have some fun together in which Wade, with Barry’s permission, would use the cancer to score with the ladies. It helped Wade as a coping mechanism while cheering both him and Barry up.

Wade also worked hard to provide for Barry’s every need and made sure he was always nice and comfortable.

Currently both Wade and Iris were out and Barry spent his time relaxing until they eventually returned home, Iris first who entered with a beaming smile.

“Hey honey, how’s it going?”, she asked him warmly while placing her large purse onto the floor.

“Oh, just the usual, I can’t complain. At least you’re back home with me”, he answered her, always feeling comforted by her presence. If only he knew what she’d been up to tonight and frankly for quite some time.

Before Iris could say more though, Wade then came through the door and greater his friends.

“Hey guys, how’s everyone? Miss your old Wade?”, he grinned happily.

“We’re good buddy, and thanks”, Barry answered his friend, and then asked, “How was your date tonight with that cute blond you told me about?”

“Well it started off alright but then it fizzled out, more than likely due to a lack of chemistry between us and the overuse of profanity on my part”, Wade answered him with a shrug. “You guys headed off to bed soon?”

“Yeah Wade, we are. It’s been a long day for both of us and so if you could excuse us”, Iris answered pointedly and with a raised eyebrow. Wade just looked at Iris and shook his head, knowing that he needed to do what he was about to do for his friend’s own good and to show him what a lowlife little miss Iris here was. He knew it would crush his best friend, but it was something he needed to know.

He also gleefully imagined the possible look on Iris’s face when he busted her.

“Well before you guys go, here’s a little something I wanted to show you both”, Wade said, getting more excited as he took out his phone and scrolled through it until he found the picture he was looking for, a picture he’d taken this evening due to happening to be at the same museum where Iris was. “And I’d like to present to you, what I’ve grown to call, exhibit, WHORE!!!”, Wade suddenly yelled, holding the phone up with triumph and showing Barry the image of Iris making out with some long haired hippie looking guy. He then handed it to him and continued and almost yelled again, saying, 

“LOOK AT IT, that’s Iris, and that’s her making out with some filthy looking motherf******, and they’re kissing!!!. He then turned to Iris and with victory in his voice, yelled at her, adding,

“I get it, I f****** nailed you. I’ve hated you for months, and now I’ve got f****** evidence that you suck as a person. Holy s***, holy s***”, and he meant it. He had never liked Iris to begin with but supported Barry’s decision to date her since he only wanted his best friend to be happy. How good it felt now that he turned out to be right all along and that Barry was finally seeing that.

Speaking of Barry, he was suddenly numb at that moment, while having the feeling of his entire world crashing down around him. He just kept looking back and forth between the image on the phone and who he thought was his sweet, loving girlfriend standing next to him with an upset look on her face who, despite being caught red handed, was not saying anything. Only standing there, something which Wade also caught on.

“Nothing, nothing?”, he asked her perplexed while lifting his hands into the air in absolute disbelief. He then placed his hands back down and said to the couple that they should talk about it, after which he went to the kitchen. Once he was gone, Barry turned to Iris with a broken expression.

“Iris are you cheating on me?”, he asked her miserably, hoping that there was some sort of explanation. Iris on her part moved over and sat onto the sofa next to him, trying to figure out what to say but stumbling over her words until he just gave up and admitted it with a simple yes. Barry could not believe it and it felt like his stomach had plummeted to the floor beneath him.

“Seriously?” he asked both her and himself, the poor man sounding like he wanted to cry. Iris sighed, and then started by trying to justify and make herself look like the victim.

“Barry, you have no idea how hard it’s been”, she began, trying to get him to understand. “I just don’t know how to do this. This has been so stressful and you’ve been so sick and s***”, she said, whispering the last word. Barry could only listen to that in disbelief. It’s been so hard and stressful for her?!! He’s the one who has cancer and that’s what she had to say for herself?!! Iris on her part could see that this approach wasn’t working and then tried to deflect the blame towards Wade.

“You know what? Wade’s been the one who’s been using your cancer for girls alright, you told me that. So why am I the bad guy here?” Barry just turned and stared at her in disbelief. What sort of question was that? Before he could say anything, Wade beat him to it.

“BECAUSE YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND AMD YOU CHEATED ON HIM, AND HE HAS F****** CANCER YOU LUNATIC!!!”, he yelled to her from the kitchen, listening in from where he was and frankly getting more and more put out with her. Iris then tried another tactic by blaming hers and Barry’s relationship.

“Listen Barry. We’ve been having problems long before you got sick and when you got sick, I didn’t know what else to do”, she said to him, pleading for him to understand. Barry then turned to her and asked, perplexed,

“Well, then why are you here, and why do you spend every night in my bed?” He knew she was right in that they’d been having quite a number of issues but he wasn’t forcing her to stay in their relationship. If she was feeling unhappy, then she should’ve been honest with him instead of going behind his back and cheating. Iris could see that his question was valid and that there was no winning here. She then moved and changed to that of the supportive, loving, and sweet girlfriend, which was actually genuine since a part of her did care about him, but apparently not enough to not cheat on him.

“I didn’t want to abandon you”, she answered soothingly, rubbing gentle circles around his back, tying to show that she still loved him deeply, though that was a little too late at this point. And then she expressed tiredness and said to him,

“You know what? Why don’t we just go to bed right now and we can talk about this tomorrow alright. I’m just so tired and I know you are to”, causing Barry to turn to her again with disbelief on his face since Iris did not get to cheat on him and act like it was a long, tiresome day for her. Before he could say anything else, Wade suddenly came back into the room, hearing enough of this.

“Listen guys. I’m sorry but I just can’t stay in the kitchen and listen to this bs any longer”, he said to them. And then turning to Iris, he exclaimed, 

“You’ve gotta get out of here. This is crazy. You’re so weird. This is like the most uncomfortable situation ever just leave!! Iris then got up, deciding to cut her losses and moved towards the door, all the while saying to Barry,

“Yeah, and then we’ll talk tomorrow”, to which Wade interrupted and asked her,

“No you won’t. Why would you talk tomorrow?” Iris on her part continued, saying that she cared about Barry while Wade just shook his head and talked over her, first asking his best friend if he could believe this and telling Iris that she was both disgusting and reprehensible and that’s what this was all about. Iris then got frustrated and demanded that Wade just shut up, which he refused to do, and trying to tell Barry that he didn’t have his best interests at heart. Wade however defended himself and continued and said,

“I can’t shut up Iris, why should you get to talk? I didn’t f*** a filthy dirty hippie. I didn’t make out with a f****** disgusting hippie”, to which she screamed at him, yelling, “F*** YOU!! To his face as she started crying with tears and kept telling Barry that she loved and cared for him and that she wanted him to know that. She finally went out the door while Wade called out after her that she was disgusting.

After Iris was gone, Wade went over and sat down onto the sofa with Barry and put his arm around his shoulders, giving him a bro hug, and assuring him that he’d be alright and that he didn’t need Iris. Barry on his part felt nothing but pure gratitude for having such a great, supportive, true, and loyal friend in his life.

The next day Barry broke up with Iris and told her that he didn’t want to hear from her again, deciding to focus more on himself and beating the cancer. After a lot of chemo treatments, colonics, therapy, exercises to help strengthen his immune system, and also with Wade pouring plenty of mixed fresh fruit and vegetable juices and probiotics into his body and encouraging him with a lot of positive thinking, Barry’s cancer started to go into remission, more and more so over the months, until it finally no longer existed and his entire body was now completely cancer free.

Barry and Wade could only rejoice at the news, happy that this nightmare was finally over, and after all of Barry’s treatments were completed, he and Wade went out and celebrated with their loyal friends, consisting of Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry’s police detective friend Patty Spivot, who’d later become his new girlfriend and not only was she beautiful, but she was a loyal and faithful girlfriend as well while her personality matched his. Wade on his part was happy that Barry had found someone new and he actually approved of her while seeing Patty as the little sister Wade never had.

As for Iris herself, her breakup with Barry caused her to think long and hard over her actions, contemplating and meditating for months, until she finally came to the end of herself and realized that she wasn’t a truly good person. Having understood that and how much she’d hurt Barry, and with the support of her own circle of friends and Wade’s no nonsense attitude towards her, she decided to get the help she needed and went to therapy while taking the other steps she needed to correct her behavior.

It took a long time, but Iris would eventually grow into a mature, caring, sweet, selfless, and responsible woman and one who especially made it a point to take responsibility for her actions. She also apologized to Barry for cheating on him and not always doing right by him, showing genuine remorse, and made peace with both him and Wade while congratulating the latter and Patty on their newfound relationship, wishing nothing but the best for them. 

Barry on his part thanked her for all of that and then they completely went their separate ways, Barry taking things one step at a time and enjoying life while confident in his future with Patty. And Wade continued to always be there for Barry through both the highs and lows of life, the two men never wavering in their friendship but always remaining as brothers forever.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap and I hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also, in case anyone's wondering, I censored the profanity since I'm a Christian and therefore do not curse.
> 
> On a side note, and despite still being a firm supporter of that ship, I’ve come to learn, after some contemplation, looking back, and with the indirect help of others here, that West-Allen’s creation and development was poorly written in that it does have some toxicity in it, and more so than Olicity at times since both Iris and Barry have been in the wrong at times. 
> 
> Plus I now believe that both Barry and Iris have the potential to cheat due to what S1 showed.
> 
> Plus West-Allen, in my personal opinion, was rushed faster than Olicity while a bit underdeveloped compared to the latter pairing.
> 
> If that ship existed in real life, it’s possible to me that Barry and Iris would’ve ended up getting divorced in said real world. I can only hope that canon Iris matures and that West-Allen is written better someday.
> 
> If anyone would like to comment on this one shot, please feel free to do so.
> 
> Have a good day.


End file.
